A New Host(Chapter 001: The Day We Met)
by 19109387
Summary: Got bored, made this and well yeah. I do not own Monster Musumue no Iru Nichijou but I do own Najadia, Kiitsxny and related plot characters. Rated M for slight language.


A New Host

Chapter 000: Assigned A Host Family

It was rainy day in the city, and the monster Draco the Dragonewt herself was walking through the city without even an umbrella. She looked down at her stomach and realized she didn't have anything to eat. She thought back to the words of her coordinator from before. '"You there." She recognized that voice and realized it was the same woman by the name of Smith. "You know you can't be around without a host."

'I don't want to go.' She thought. 'I haven't even made a new friend yet.' She narrowed her eyes. "Well I don't need one."

"Technically you do." She opened up the manual and rules for non-humans, then handed it to her. "As it says all non-humans must have a host family. But knowing the pride of dragons, I'll leave you to find yours."'

' _Maybe if I find a host then I can find new friends_.' Stars filled her eyes. ' _That will work, Miia was with him. So maybe if I find a host, then have them introduce me to that man and I can hang out with Miia. My host could even distract that man_!' At the mention of him she scowled. ' _That man, how dare he_.'

The next day she sought out to get a host. "You!" She said pointing at a few guys. "I would like for you to be the host of me, hailing from the king of all animals, the dragon! For I am Draco the Dragonewt!"

"..." He had a blank look before he laughed his ass off and other people start laughing too. "You look ridiculous!" She found her pride crushed. "What the fuck?!"

Before she had given up then she found somebody there. "Nobody wants to be my host."

(~ **2 months later** ~)

She wound up in the rain, having her insecurities and pride crushed, feeling out of place in society as she stood in the rain. 'Nobody wants to be my friend let alone my host.' She thought, looking down a bit lonely without physical contact or even talking to anybody without them making fun of her, insulting her or taking pictures of her. Some even going as far as attacking her and shooing her away, glaring or avoiding her like the plague. ' _Miia..._ '

She found the rain no longer falling on her and she looked up, only to find an umbrella over her. Following the handle she found the sight of a hand holding it. "Hey." She looked over and found a teen around 18 or 19 looking at her while he had long, lavender n' rainbow hair with lavender eyes, black glasses and pale skin with some markings on him while he had his left eye covered by his hair that was in a rocker style, he wore a black unzipped hoodie jacket with a blak world of warcraft shirt underneath but she couldn't tell if it was long sleeved or short sleeved with a black dragon on the front and black cargo jeans with some black boots.

"It's a bit cold out here for a reptilian as yourself." He sighed. "Take the umbrella." She did so and he took off his jacket before putting it over her. "Put it on, it will help you keep warm." He sighed and look straight in her eyes. "Come with me, I live nearby. You can warm up there, the cold temperature could kill you."

' _Why?_ ' He then led them over to where he was through the forest. ' _Why help me?_ '

She followed him and he came up to a house. She went inside to a home near the forest that had a large home there. She entered and found it had a traditional japanese style but was a bit different.

"I'll get you some food. You eat meat, right?" She nodded and looked forward. "K." He went over, turned the TV on and handed her the remote control. "Just press these buttons to switch channels." He pressed the key for the volume to go up. "And these to make these volume go up."

"I knew that!" She said, taking the remote control. "How could one as noble as me not have found information of how to work such a device." She pressed it to a show that seemed interesting, at least the part that showed some dramatic moment happening was on the screen before she pressed menu then immediately pressed a button that made the screen snowy and scratchy.

She stared at the screen, with seeming interest.

"Ramen's ready!" He walked into the room and set it down. "A plate of bacon on the side with some water, strips of chicken, beef, and meat broth in the ramen soup and no vegetables."

She smelled it and found the taste rather savory, the way it was made. The flavors absorbed by the meat, the ramen soup flavoring mixed into the broth complimenting it and the chicken, beef and tiny flavor of bacon only added and mingled with the other complimented flavors upon touching the tongue creating an exquisite blend of flavor that made Draco feel as if she were in food heaven. 'My tongue couldn't be any happier, if this food was a prince I'd want to kiss, hug and make love to it.'

"I see you like it." He smirked.

"I don't like it." She said quickly. "I love it!" She instantly directed her gaze on him with aww and admiration. "The flavor blends in such a perfect way, not only that but the flavor is sorted out in a way that the order they're presented makes my tongue want more! Not only that but the soup also enhances each flavor! It's perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it." He chuckled. "I've got some more left in the pot." What shocked him was the look of such cherishing and happiness on her face when she instantly shot her gaze at him.

"You have more..." He nodded. "Bring the pot now."

"Sure." He went and returned with the pot only to find it instantly ravaged before being emptied. "You can stay here and warm up if you want." He said as he stood up. "I'll be up in my room reading a book so if you need me, just go upstairs to the room at the end of the hall and enter if you want for anything." He got up and left the room.

'This is so good!' She then realized something and looked to the side realizing she was alone. She got up and looked through the window. 'It's still raining.'

She turned around and noticed a button up shirt, and some black jeans with a belt. 'I guess those are for me.' She made sure nobody was around and changed before putting her clothes near the heater to dry.

She went upstairs and found him in the room, reading a black book while he sat on the floor though there was a plant inside in the room. 'I can't believe I'm asking a commoner this. The last thing I would ever do is ask for anything from a non-noble let alone a human but the ramen soup won't make itself.' She thought before she blushed heavily and looked to the side. "Can you make some more ramen soup?"

"Sure." He sat up and went to make more before she was fed more.

"Thank you." She said before eating some more, with some manners now instead of greedily feasting upon the food.

"Master!" Kii immediately ran into the room with a frantic and sared look on his face. "Where's Miiamii!?"

"Hmph." He smiled and looked at her. "I let her out."

"Who's Miiamii?" Draco asked.

"She's a fawn we helped along with a few other animals." He made a small somewhat nostalgic smile she caught, as if it were a fond memory. "I help a lot of animals along with Kii."

"So you're a host?" She asked.

"No, Kii lives nearbye in the forest my home is in so I just act as her host. It keeps her from getting deported and she can look after her home." He smiled. "She can come by as much as she wants."

"Where's your host?" He looked forward. "I'm sure that any non-humans are supposed to have host families."

She looked over at him and she looked down before she rememembered something. ' _I'm not some lowly hanyou, I'm of noble blood!_ ' She sighed in a way that you would exect of nobility. "I don't need one." She looked up in a rather proud and arrogant way. "But I do wish to stay here so I'm looking for one worth my time and worthy of one of noble blood such as myself. So I may see somebody I wish to see once more. A friend to be honest."

"Why don't you get some sleep?" She looked over at the host before her. "I'll just be reading but if you want anything just ask me." He went up and Kii left to go outside. She did so and slept on the couch, now having been tired after the meal.

She woke up to being on a king sized bed in some bedroom. ' _Where am I?_ ' She expected somebody, especially that man that helped her to rape her or try to attack her. There was almost immediately a knock on the door. "I made you breakfast. Can I come in?"

"Hai!" She called out, a bit comfortable yet also feeling safe.

The first thing he was met with when he entered was the reptilian non-human he was currently feeding with a prideful, arrogant look but she held a composure of nobility. He made a small chuckle in his mind and laid the food down. "I remembered you like the food I made you last night so I made some more. Just added a bit of more with some extra meat." She ate away, happily but just as happy and in love with the food as she was last night. "Sorry but I'm out of meat. so I'm going to have to go shopping. You may have to stay here or go if you'd like."

"Wait you can't make anymore of the Heavenly Meat Soup?" She asked, anime tears running down her eyes.

"Not really." He chuckled and sighed. "Also, there was a notice today. Any and all non-humans in japan will be deported if they're not officially looking for a host or they don't have one."

"I don't want to go! I haven't even gotten to spend time with Miia yet!"

"I'll help you meet her then. Besides that, cheer up. I can tell you're a dragon." He gave her a small smile, warm and comforting she felt she could trust. "You come from a noble family, royals, you should be proud of yourself and not like you are now. So where do we start when looking for her?"

' _Why...? How did he know...?_ ' It was stated plainly and clearly, but she still couldn't understand or get his angle. As she stared at him in shock and slight confusion she could hardly fathom how he could look past their differences and care, nobody else gave her even a second thought let alone a second glance. In that moment she knew she found her host. Much to his surprise she immediately shot up and pointed down at him. "You will be a worthy host of the princess Draco the Dragonewt!"

' _It's about time she cheered up._ ' He thought, inwardly amused. "I'd love to be your host."

For reasons she couldn't fathom, hearing this made her feel strange. "Now first thing we do is go get the food for that Heavenly Meat Soup." He chuckled inwardly at this. "Then we go to work finding Miia."

(~END~)

If you have any ideas or suggestions about pairings or such, I'd love to hear them out and I'll think about them.


End file.
